Just When You Thought It Was Over
by Shin Kanma
Summary: My take on a Ranma/Dbz cross
1. The Return

Just When You thought It Was Over 

Chapter 1 

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball gt or Ranma ½ or any other anime within this fic. 

Note: in this fic, Chi will be energy gathered by emotions while ki is raw energy. 

"…" speech 

\\…// thoughts 

computer 

AN: the dragon ball timeline is too (weird, annoying) foggy for me to write this fic in the right time analogy so… ill be improvising. 

+++++++++++++++++++++ 

Sighing as she walked towards her high school, Pan brooded over the event's of her life and sighed once again. 

\\ It's been six year's now since the earth's been any danger, the tournaments aren't even worth my time… father is still working at the high school.// 

" Hey Pan-Chan do you want to go to the mall after school?" 

Looking up in surprise Pan blinked at the blue haired girl before her. 

" Huh?" 

Giggling at her friend's antic the girl repeated her question. 

" I said, do you wanted to go to the mall with me after class?" 

Thinking for a moment Pan replied. 

" No, I cant make it, I have practice with my mom today." 

Pouting a bit her friend nodded then ran off leaving Pan behind. 

\\ Yup story of my life … the only person who even train anymore is Vegeta and he's somewhere in space looking for a battle that can give him a challenge…// 

" I guess turning super sayin four has its down side …" 

++++++++++++++++ 

In a dark underground cavern. 

Opening eyes decades old yet young, two figure's stepped out of a cryogenic pod that has been holding them for more than three decades. 

Standing in the fog induced by the cold air coming from the open pod, a figure said in an emotionless voice. 

" What is our objective ?" 

" Objective one has been proved flawed, objective two should compensate…" 

" Bring suffering to mankind …" 

Walking towards a closed hatch, the two figures typed in a code and waited. 

" Do you remember?" 

" I do." 

Waking into the elevator shaft that was now open, the two figured continued their conversation. 

" Then why should we do… this ?" 

" It is what we … must do." 

Walking through the door that leaded to an underwater duct, the two navigated through the duct towards the surface. 

++++++++++++++++ 

" Mom, I don't see why I have to practice… nothing will happen and even if it will father could take care of it." 

Frowning at her daughter Videl launched her attacks again only to be dodged without any problems. 

" I have told you this before Pan, we do this because it is only right for you to be able to help the other's if anything happened" 

Sighing pan disappeared as her mom tried to connect with a quick punch combo. 

" Pan!!, stop using all this power and strengthen your style, my daughter will not become a brawler like her father." 

" What's that about a brawler?" 

asked a smiling Gohan as he entered the dojo that his wife and daughter now occupied. 

" Oh I was talking about you." 

Smiling as she walked up to her husband Videl didn't see her daughter flying off. 

++++++++++++ 

(50 years ago.) 

Walking beside his two creation's number one and two, Dr Gero looked around his surrounding's, a frown on his face. 

\\ I will have my revenge for the destruction of my red ribbon army… and Son-Goku will pay…// 

"The part's I need to upgrade my current model's are located in this district … head out and find it." 

Stopping and looking around for a bit, the two androids walked down different roads searching for the different parts needed to create the part's for their masters ultimate creation. 

" Ranma!! Get back here." 

Looking to his left Gero, was greeted by the site of a pigtailed boy running away from an obviously angry teenage girl. 

" I always heard this district was weird … But … I have to think of a way to destroy Goku …" 

" Ranma!! How dare you hurt Akane's feeling's, Die!!" 

Looking up again Gero was face with one of the most breath taking event's, but was only slightly interested. 

\\ there fast, but Goku is a lot faster, their strong … Goku is a lot stronger// 

" Moko Takabisha!!" 

" Shi Shi Hokodan!!" 

\\ OK, that was impressive… but the Kame-ha-me-ha is better.// 

Smirking as an idea came to him Dr. Gero cackled happily as he ran towards his hover car and flew off towards his lab. 

++++++++++++++++ 

Present 

" We have to take up an alias until the right time present's itself." 

" Yes … but would it not be best if one strikes soon while the other keeps a low profile ?" 

Hovering over the ocean the two figure's can clearly be seen as two teenage boys, one wearing a red silk shirt and black pant's the other wearing a yellow tunic and black pant's. both boy's had the infamous R&R logo on their shirt. 

" We should both keep a low profile, until we know the power of our enemy." 

"This is true … should we take up our original roles in society?" 

Staring off into the distance the figure in the red shirt and black pants smirked. 

" no we will not … we would be sixty-seven years old if …" 

" I understand … so what shall we do?" 

Smirking again the figure looked at his companion and replied. 

" I am the great grandchild of Ranma Saotome and you." 

" I understand, we shall act as our descendants …" 

" exactly … we should lodge close to the strongest power level's so we can eliminate it when the time is right" 

Nodding his head the figure started to look across the horizon, if looked in his eye's one could see different numbers and graphs scrolling across his deep brown eyes. 

"There are quite a few moderate power levels around … the … Nerima Area…" 

" It would be foolish to relocate to that region…" 

Looking at his pigtailed companion the young man nodded his head in agreement. 

" According to the data I'm receiving there's an extremely high power level moving towards our location…" 

Showing the first sign of emotion since exiting the capsule the bandana clad boy smirked and replied. 

" Do you think it's one of them?" 

" Most likely one of there descendants…" 

"Why would you say that 00?" 

" That may be my designation, but my name is Ranma!!" 

Snorting as he started to fly towards the power level that had changed it's course, the bandana clad boy replied. 

" That's good and all but, you have to make sure to behave normal… lets go I want to get this over with" 

++++++++++++++++ 

Smiling as she walked to one of her few friend's home, Pan continued to consider the boring routine that was her life. 

\\ This is so annoying… nothing exciting ever happens … except for that one time when Vegeta entered the world tournament as a super sayin four…// 

" Why can't my life be more interesting…" 

" Ahh is poor Pan-chan bored? Why don't you come over her into my big strong arms, and be wooed by the likes of me, The Dark Knight of Furinkan Star High school Fei Kuno age 17!!" 

Frowning as the blue haired boy pushed his boken in the air and the sky suddenly getting dark, Pan's frown turned into a smile little by little at the ki manipulation the boy was showing. 

\\ he maybe skilled enough for me to sharpen my skills against, after all there is no way he's as powerful as me…// 

" Yea that's good and all but I'm visiting Midori and I really don't have time to play with you right now, but maybe later…" 

Blinking at the girl, Fei frowned. 

\\ Why would she turn me down … is she not in love with me after all with my noble birth…// 

" ahh I see, very well then my spirited one, I will tame you yet!!" 

Ignoring the boy behind her, Pan continued towards the Tendo Saotome Dojo. 

\\ Maybe I can spar with Midori today and maybe Tendo-san can teach me some techniques today…// 

+++++++++++++++++++ 

Looking around his surroundings a bit, Ranma or android 00 as he was known started to decipher the power levels around the city. 

" What do you think?" 

" Hmph it's pretty pathetic actually, there is some that has access to chi but it's really low level, some would be a match for the elder Cologne …" 

" Yea that is true, there is a few that can harness Ki though … there is one located in Nerima, there is also the one that past us a while back …" 

Stopping as he came before a mall, Ryoga looked at Ranma a bit then smirked. 

" hey let's get some new clothes and probably some stuff to eat." 

" Come on Ryoga we don't need any clothes and we definitely don't need food." 

Nodding his head, Ryoga opened the door and called back. 

" That may be true, but I want to eat something just for the heck of it, and second we need to blend in with the kids around here." 

Looking at Ryoga a bit, Ranma considered his options a bit then smirked. 

" Why the heck not, I haven't had a bite in decades!!" 

Running into the mall Ranma only glanced at the smirking Ryoga. 

" What's the matter Ryoga? Aren't you coming?" 

Looking around a bit Ryoga, nodded and started to take in account that the people of this town has an aura of happiness that hasn't been disturbed in a while. 

\\ well that's about to change…// 

Walking faster so he could catch up to Ranma who was stuck between going into a steak joint or going into a traditional Japanese restaurant to get something to eat. 

+++++++++++++++++ 

Frowning as he looked down at the earth, Dende looked towards Mr. Popo who was watering the flowers while humming a quite little tune. 

" I have a feeling that something terrible is going to happen … something horrible … I only hope that the few fighters on earth is strong enough to take on this challenge …" 

Smiling at the obviously worried Namekian, Popo walked up to the frowning man and patted him on the back. 

" don't worry Dende … Gohan, Trunks and the others should be more than strong enough to take on any challenge that shows up." 

Smiling at his guardian and friend, Dende walked over to the edge of the guardian lookout and sighed. 

\\ It will be a while till I am confident the safety of this world, without Gokou I wasn't that worried for vegeta was here and with the help of the others I knew he could be a deciding factor in a battle…// 

++++++++++++++++++ 

It was another great year in the eyes of one of the few remaining sayin. 

\\ Ahhh yes, a new year in collage, meaning new girls to meet and new girls to date.// 

Smirking as he ran a hand through his purple hair, Trunk's walked towards the mall after all that's the best place to find beautiful young girls. 

\\ hmmm I wonder what Goten is up to… probably out with some girl…// 

Shrugging as he entered the mall, Trunks looked around for a bit before entering the galleria, noting the two boys that were watching him from the corner of there eyes as they ate on one of the benches that littered the mall. 

\\ Strange… I wonder who they are…// 

Ignoring them for the moment Trunks walked towards a group of girls that had caught his attention. 

++++++++++++++++++++ 

Watching as the purple haired boy walked in, Ranma glanced at Ryoga and smirked. 

" Well I guess he's one of the strong power levels we sensed…" 

Snorting at Ranma's comment, Ryoga looked down at his corndog and answered. 

" Yea but he's weak, his power level is barely close to what android 18 was…" 

Looking at Ryoga in disbelief Ranma took a bite out of his hotdog and sipped his cola before continuing. 

" Are you stupid or something?" 

Glaring at Ranma for a full minute, Ryoga then snorted and went back to his corndog. 

" Ok then I'll tell you what, attack him and see if he's as weak as you think." 

Finishing his corndog, Ryoga smirked and answered. 

" I'll do just that." 

Watching as Ryoga walked towards the boy who was currently talking to a group of girls, Ranma chuckled. 

" Idiot… there is no way that could be his regular power level … he should have realized that he's obviously concealing his true power…" 

Shrugging, Ranma moved a bit closer to watch what was about to happen. 

+++++++++++++++++++ 

Smirking as she came upon the building that was known as the Tendo-Saotome dojo, Pan looked at the dojo admiring it's simplicity and the warmth it gives off. 

\\ you can actually feel the aura of the inhabitants seeping from the walls… this is a true dojo…// 

Smirking as she knocked on the door to the main building, Pan looked around at the familiar surroundings of the yard, the ever presence of the splashing Koi in the Koi pond, and the ever present garden that Midori and her mom works on every day. 

\\ I wish my life could be as simply as the Tendo's or even the Saotome's… but then again I wouldn't have had all the fun I did when Grand father was around…// 

Turning around when she felt a chi signature coming towards her, Pan smiled after all she only know two people with that aura and one of them isn't in Japan anymore. 

Watching as the door was opened Pan smiled at the smiling woman before her. 

" Hello Mrs. Tendo, it's nice to see your doing well." 

Bowing at the woman that was elegantly dressed in a blue kimono that was embroidered with roses and other flowers, her hair dark and glossy with hints of gray. 

" Ahh Pan-Chan I've told you before, call me Akane Mrs. Tendo makes me feel so old… ohh where are my manners, please come in." 

++++++++++++++ 

Frowning as he watched one of the boys walk towards his direction, Trunks started to worry a bit. 

\\ This kid has no chi… its like the … Androids…// 

Shaking his head Trunks smirked, after all it couldn't be the an android since Gero is dead and his lab destroyed, years before he was born. 

\\ So this guy has no Aura like 18… its impossible for him to be an android he must be some martial artist like Pan's friends…// 

"Well I'm sorry I must say this girls but I have to go." 

" Ohhh do you have to?" 

"Smirking at the blue haired girl Trunks nodded and walked towards the smirking boy. 

++++++++++++++++++ 

Smirking as the purple haired fool moved towards him, Ryoga unconsciously clenched his fist. 

\\ I'm going to enjoy beating him into the ground…// 

Stopping as he reached the purple haired boy who was wearing a black tank top and a capsule corps jacket, and also wearing a lose brown pants that was tucked into his brown boots. 

\\ hmph this fool will be no match for my power.// 

++++++++++++++++++ 

Smiling at the boy before him, Trunks gasped at the sign that he had only heard of in stories from his father or his mother. 

\\ R&R… He is an Android…// 

TBC. 

Authors note: Haha am I evil or what. 

Character guide: 

Midori Tendo- Age 16- Practitioner of the Tendo- Saotome Anything goes martial artist- Trained by Genma, Happosai, And her mother Sakura Tendo- mastered chi manipulation and has moved on to ki manipulation. Best friend of Pan Son 


	2. And then there was four

Just When You Thought It Was Over 

Chapter 2 

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or DBZ. 

\\ …// Thoughts 

{ …} computer 

++++++++++++++++ 

Nerima: Tendo Dojo 

Smiling as she was invited into the home of her best friend, Pan glanced at the family photos that lined the walls and tables. 

" Oh hello Pan-Chan, visiting my daughter today?" 

Looking at her friends mother, Pan wondered how the woman looked like a twenty three years old when she was around ten years older than that. 

Smiling as the girl nodded and stared at her in wonder, Sakura Zael, daughter of Akane Tendo couldn't help but let a bit of pride swell up within her. 

\\ After all how many women in their late thirties can pass for their daughters older sister?// 

" Well follow me dear, Midori is out back with Mr. Saotome and Reiko-Chan." 

Nodding at the information, Pan smiled at the thought of sparing with Reiko and Midori. 

\\ I wonder if Midori mastered how to fly yet… Reiko did in one day… I still wonder how a normal human has such a high energy level without being a martial artist… then again…// 

Following Zael-San, Pan noted the Album that was on the table and stopped for a moment. 

\\ Wow, who's the hunk in the red shirt… he's even better looking than Trunks… I wonder…// 

" Uhn Sakura-San…" 

Smiling at the young girl, Sakura turned around to see what the problem was. 

" Yes, Pan-Chan?" 

" Uhn … well could you tell me who this is?" 

Blinking a bit, Sakura walked over to the album and frowned at the picture. 

" That my little one is … Ranma Saotome…" 

Blinking at the amount of venom that was said, as if the name was disgusting and shouldn't even be mentioned, Pan pouted a bit. 

\\ I wonder what this guy did?// 

" I don't want to be rude but…" 

Smiling at the Teen, Sakura nodded already knowing where this was heading. 

" Well why don't you go say hello to Midori and Reiko-Chan and then we'll talk, Ok dear?." 

Smiling Pan answered with a high pitched Hai and ran towards the dojo. 

+++++++++++++++++ 

Satan City 

" You're an Android…" 

Frowning a bit, Ryoga folded his arms and replied. 

" And what if I am?" 

Looking around at the people that was going about on their daily routine, Trunks sighed. 

" Nothing… I guess" 

Smirking Ryoga looked over to Ranma and yell. 

" Yow Ranma! Get Over here" 

Frowning at how callously Ryoga yelled his name, Ranma walked over to the two. 

Looking at the other kid that was with the one he now knows is an Android, Trunks sighed. 

\\ Ahh man, there both Androids, and they're too much people around to fight them here…// 

" Yea yea, what do ya want Ryoga?" 

" Well, it seems he knows what we are…" 

Blinking at this, Rama frowned and then shrugged. 

" So eliminate him, we have to wait for the others before we start our mission." 

Blinking as the two discussed what they should do with him like he wasn't there, Trunks began to formulate a plan that would avoid innocent lives being taken. 

" Ok I guess I should just destroy him then." 

" That's What I Said!!" 

Turning around Ryoga blinked as the purple haired boy was missing. 

" Uhn where did he go?" 

Chuckling Ranma looked to his left where his sensors told him the boy was. 

" I guess he's over there… somewhere…" 

+++++++++++++ 

Roshi Island 

It was a weird feeling, one of the few she has ever experience one that caused her to worry and shiver in unconscious fear and excitement. 

\\ What is this… feeling… it's the same feeling I had when 17 returned…// 

Looking out in the horizon, 18 frowned at the feelings that was welling up within her. 

\\ Whoever it is…// 

" Hey what's up? Are you ok?" 

Looking over to her husband 18 smiled, he was getting older and older, while she hasn't age one bit, but she didn't marry him for his looks but for his caring nature and the way he makes her feel. 

" I'm ok krillin its just…" 

Frowning Krillin adjusted the waist of his brown slacks and walked beside his wife his now gray hair blowing in a slight updraft. 

" You can tell me if anything is wrong dear…" 

Sighing, 18 looked at her frowning husband and gave a nervous smile. 

" Forget about it… love, I was just thinking about 17, that's all…" 

Blinking at that, Krillin nodded and replied. 

" I see… don't worry too much about your brother, if you want, you could wish him back…" 

" No… it is better if he stays where he is…" 

Shrugging as he started to walk towards the sleeping Roshi, Krillin replied. 

"Well don't feel too bad about it, and Marrin should be dropping by later." 

Smiling at the name of her daughter, 18 nodded and took one last look at the horizon, before walking towards her husband. 

++++++++++++++++ 

Satan City 

Sighing as he exited the building, Trunks looked around and frowned as he was greeted with the crowded streets of Satan City. 

" Oh this is just great…" 

" So you decided to wait on us, good." 

Blinking as he heard the comment, Trunks turned around and frowned as he saw the two androids. 

" So are you going to run off again, or are we going to play?" 

Smirking at Ryoga's antics, Ranma looked over the purple haired boy. 

\\ he is not classified in the file… but I can tell he's hiding his true power…// 

Frowning Trunks looked at the android that was trying to start a fight and growled out. 

" Ok if it's a fight you want, follow me!!" 

Grinning from ear to ear Ryoga replied. 

" Well I don't think I want to follow you… maybe we should fight here." 

Blinking at the answer, Trunks mentally cursed the android before him and answered. 

" I can't stop you from fighting here, but whoever you fight it wont be me…" 

Raising an eyebrow at that Ryoga replied. 

" Is that so?… well I would like to prove you wrong…" 

Blinking as Ryoga teleported and then punch the purple haired boy in his face, Ranma groaned in irritation. 

\\ Idiot, if we fight here it will obviously create a spectacle which will attract more of these fighters…// 

" Ryoga, take this somewhere else!!" 

Ignoring Ranma for the moment, Ryoga continued on, teleporting away from the purple haired boy before his punch could land. 

++++++++++++++++++++ 

Nerima 

Smiling as she entered the dojo, Pan immediately took a seat at the entrance and watch the sparing match that was currently going on. 

\\ Wow Reiko-Chan has really improved in her sword forms and chi manipulation…// 

Glancing away from his grand daughter, Genma smirked as he saw the mystery of his life walked into the dojo. 

\\ Hmmm that girl is really an enigma, how can one child have so much energy within her… and the fact that she hardly have any skill in the art but could wipe the floor with all of us is rather grating… if only I could find out her secret…// 

Smiling at the girl for a moment, Genma once again paid attention to the two heirs of his and Souns school. 

++++++++++++ 

Dodging another sword slash from her child hood friend, Midori Tendo went on her offensive. 

\\ Lets see you counter this…// 

" Demon Fist!!" 

Blinking as Midori's fist started to burn with pure Ki, Reiko started her counter for the move by charging her boken with chi while rolling under the attack, leaving her friend open for her attack. 

" Ankoku Geneishuu!!" 

Blurring as she started to pummel Midori with kicks, and then finishing the technique with an modified uppercut with the boken leaving her opponent unconscious on the dojo floor. 

" Wow that was great Reiko-Chan… but did you have to use that technique…" 

Smiling as she turned to her friend, Reiko giggled nervously and replied. 

" Uhn… hi there Pan-Chan… I didn't mean to use the full technique… but you know what would have happened if Midori was to use her special attack…" 

Smirking at his Grand Daughter, Genma interrupted the two friends. 

" Ok that was a good sparing match Reiko, but could you and Pan bring Midori to her room." 

Blinking Reiko faced her Grand Father and bowed. 

" Hai Sensei…" 

" I would love to help out Mr. Saotome." 

+++++++++++++++ 

Satan City 

Snarling as his opponent once again ran from him, Ryoga glanced at the yawning Ranma and growled. 

" I'm going to rip that punk apart and then I'm going to finish my lunch, and after that I'm going to find my self a nice girl and and…" 

Blinking at the now flustered Ryoga, Ranma pointed to the now disappearing dot and asked. 

" Aren't you going to follow him?" 

Looking at the direction that Ranma pointed, Ryoga blinked and then blinked again. 

" …" 

" … Idiot…" 

Shaking his head as he started to float over the ground, Ranma looked at Ryoga and snorted. 

" Lets go take care f him." 

Frowning at Ranma a bit, Ryoga stood his ground and asked. 

" What did you call me?" 

Confused Ranma asked. 

" Huh?" 

" You heard me, What did you just call me?" 

" Ahh come on Ryoga he's getting away…" 

" No Saotome!!, ever since I've known you, you've walked all over me, and I'm not going to stand for it!!" 

++++++++++++++++ 

Gero's Secret Lab 

{ Number 01 is experience a malfunction, unable to detain, sending number 02 to detain number 01, equipping with needed information and needed equipment to fix problem…} 

{ Releasing capsule hatch in 3… 2 … 1… hatch has been released, Android 02, Alpha project has been awakened… State mission parameters…} 

Looking at its hand then the flashing screen, Android 02 answered with no emotion. 

" Parameters, to locate 01, take off line and return it to base, assist 00 until 03 and 01 are in working order…" 

{ Mission parameters are known…} 

Blinking at the computer, Android 02 made its way towards the same route taken by 00 and 01. 

\\ Leave it to that idiot Ryoga to get emotionally unstable and disrupt his logic centers…// 

+++++++++++++++++ 

Satan City: Outskirts 

Frowning as he glanced behind to check on the androids progress, Trunks came to a halt with an even larger frown on his face. 

" They didn't follow me?…" 

" It would be foolish of me to go back, but I have to let Gohan, and Goten about this…" 

++++++++++++++++ 

Kami's lookout 

Frowning at the scene that was unfolding, Dende moved to where he felt Krillin and 18. 

" This is bad … more Androids… and I can tell they are more powerful than cell… and the others…" 

Looking up from the book he was now reading Popo frowned at this new information. 

" What happened?" 

" Trunks was confronted by two new androids… but thankfully they aren't attacking anyone…" 

Concerned at this, Popo asked. 

" What about Trunks, is he alright?" 

Nodding his head but obviously not paying attention, Dende sighed and looked towards Popo. 

" I'm Worried Mr. Popo…" 

Frowning a bit, Popo sat down on the ground and seem to think for a bit. 

" Are you worried that, without Vegeta's strength or Goku, that the others might lose?" 

" That is part of it but… my other concern is 18…" 

confused and surprised, Popo asked. 

" Why are you worried about Number 18?" 

" The last time we encountered Androids, hell bound 17 and earth bound 17, she almost joined there side…" 

Frowning a bit but not as confused as before, Popo looked towards a flying butterfly and replied. 

" That may be true Dende… but she didn't, I believe she love Krillin too much to ever leave him to join the androids … and with the love we have shown her, I doubt that she would want to go back to her old way of life…" 

Smiling a bit, Dende looked at his Mentor and Guardian and replied. 

" You're right Mr. Popo, I guess I worry too much. But I still hope that every thing will workout…" 

\\ At times like this… I wish Piccolo was here…// 

" It is your job to worry about this world Dende, Just as it is mine to advise you." 

++++++++++++++++ 

" You didn't have to use a special technique, It was only a Sparing Match!!" 

Chuckling as she scratched her head, The red head beauty that was known as Reiko looked at her friend Pan for help. 

" hehe… I know but…" 

Sighing at Reiko, Midori looked at the red heads dress and smiled. 

" Is that the one that we saw in that Chinese store?" 

Looking down at the blue Chinese dress that she was wearing Reiko smiled and picked up her glasses, And replied. 

" Yea it is but they didn't have it in gold so I took this shade, isn't it just beautiful." 

Looking at the Chinese dress that showed Reiko's growing femininity an maturity, Pan smiled. 

" It's Lovely Reiko-Chan, and it goes well with your eyes." 

" Thank you Pan-Chan, But these glasses really takes away from the outfit" 

( AN: Reiko's glasses are basically the same type as Fuu, from MK Rayearth) 

Giggling a bit, Pan shook her head and took her friends hand. 

" Reiko-Chan I think you should look in the mirror more often, Those glasses makes you even more beautiful and exotic." 

Giggling at her friends antic's and sparing match forgotten, Midori walked over to her bed and asked. 

" Hey guy's maybe we should go to Satan City's Mall, I bet we could get some killer outfits!!" 

Smirking at the Idea, Reiko answered. 

" That would be great, lets go now." 

Smiling, Pan nodded her agreement before she realized something. 

" Could you guy's wait, Sakura-San promised me she would tell me about that guy in the picture." 

A bit confused, Reiko and Midori asked. 

" Who?" 

"Who?" 

"You know, …I think his name was Ranma Saotome." 

Blinking at the sudden rise in Temperature, Pan looked towards the source. 

" Uhn… Midori? …" 

Glaring at Pan for a moment, Midori sighed then asked. 

" Why do you want to know about him? " 

Curious about this revelation, Reiko asked. 

" Uhm who is Ranma? And why is he Saotome if I never heard of him or seen him on the family register?" 

" I can answer that question…" 

Turning around the three girls were greeted by a smiling Akane." 

" Grandma?" 

" Auntie?" 

" Mrs. Tendo?" 

+++++++++++++++ 

" Ok Ranma… Prepare yourself…" 

Frowning as Ryoga started to increase his power, Ranma asked. 

" Your malfunctioning aren't you?" 

" I aint malfunctioning Ranma!! I'm just tired of your Face!!" 

Dodging the blow that was intended for his face, Ranma countered with a spin kick which was swatted away by an obviously angry Ryoga. 

" First you put me through hell." 

Once again Ranma went on the defensive, Blocking the punch and kick that came simultaneously. 

" Then you steal the girl I love!!" 

Flying away from Ryoga, Ranma frowned as his friend glared at him with hatred. 

" Ohh this is just friggin great Ryoga, leave it to you to let your freaking stupidity get the better of you, How the hell you override the Dr's Programming I don't know, but you gotta stop this…" 

++++++++++++++++++ 

" Ranma Saotome was my intended when I was age 16…" 

" You don't have to do this mom… I know you still…" 

Smiling at her daughter, Akane shook her head and continued. 

" Ranma was Genma's and Aunties first child…" 

Blinking at this information, Reiko looked at the picture of the young man and frowned a bit. 

" I have an Uncle… but I never heard of him…" 

Frowning, Midori looked at the picture and snorted. 

" I'm not surprise, he's a cheating Bastard!!" 

Shushing her Grand Daughter, Akane continued. 

" You see, me and Ranma went through a lot of stuff, battles and adventures, quarrels and laughs … it came to a point where I actually believed he loved me… and I him…" 

Listening intently, Pan watched as the different emotions played out on the woman's face. 

\\ It's my fault she's talking about all this… me and my big mouth…// 

" Anyway to cut a long story short, One day Ranma my sister and elder Cologne's Great granddaughter went missing… and all was left was note by Ranma…" 

Frowning, Sakura patted her mother and continued the story. 

" The note said that Ranma was tired of The Tendo's and Akane, and that he really loved Nabiki and Shampoo, it also basically said that anyone that followed them would be killed…" 

Gasping at this, Pan asked. 

" Who's Nabiki?" 

Frowning a bit Akane answered. 

" She was my sister …" 

Blinking at this, Pan and Reiko both made a understanding sound. 

Standing up head bowed low, Pan started. 

" I am sorry for bringing up this conversation and causing you to face a pain which you would most likely want to keep away from… Gomen …" 

" It's ok Pan-Chan, it is good for one to be able to look back at moment like these and see there struggles…" 

++++++++++++ 

{ Number 03, it is time for you to assist number 00 and 02, the mission parameters of the Chaos program is on hold until number 01 has been… restored to it's original program} 

" Understood…" 

Smiling as she entered the light, Purple hair reaching the floor number 03 giggled as she thought about the fun she was about to have. 

T.B.C 

AN: I'm back after a long two weeks without a computer. 

Ranko Saotome - 50yrs- second child of Genma and Nadoka Saotome, married to Hyo Higashi a kendo master and martial artist, Ranko is a master of Kendo and most sword styles known to the martial arts world, Daughter- Reiko Higashi. 


	3. Possibilities

Just When You Thought It Was Over 

Chapter 3 

Disclaimer: I do not own the character's of Ranma ½ or DBGT. 

+++++++++++++ 

" I still can't believe he did something like that… no wonder he was taken off our family register." 

" Yea and to Run away with Grandma's Sister…" 

Nodding her head as she and her two friends headed towards Satan City, Pan commented on the topic. 

" I guess that's true, but something just seem off about the whole thing… but then again it's none of my business…" 

Smiling at her friends comment, Reiko shook her head and replied. 

" It's best if we just forget the whole thing and get some major shopping done." 

" Hey Guy's where are you going?" 

Sighing at the voice, Midori glared at the two oncoming kids. 

\\ Ohh great the wonder twins…// 

" We aren't going any where you guys would want to go. 

Reaching close enough that their features can be seen, Two preteen kids, one a girl with light brown hair and sparkling black eyes, the other is a black hair boy with blue highlights who also held does sparkling brown eye's except it had a hint of mischief to it. 

" Come on guys we don't have time to play with children." 

Frowning as he heard the comment, Kaze looked to his sister and smirked. 

" Ok Midori, we won't bother you and your friends…(sniff) 

Smiling faintly and eye's getting puffy, Hikaru also added. 

" (sniff) yea, we only wanted to hangout (sniff) with our cool cousin Midori…" 

Frowning at the two, Midori glanced at the smirking Reiko and Pan then answered. 

" It doesn't matter, I'm not about to baby-sit you troublemakers." 

" Ahhh come on Midori-Chan" 

Jumping up and down in excitement, Kaze turned to his sister giving her a quick wink. 

" I said no and I mean it!!" 

Sighing in defeat, Hikaru grabbed her twin brother's arm and said. 

" Come on Kaze… it's obvious we aren't wanted around here." 

Looking at his sister for a moment, Kaze sighed and nodded his head. 

" Ok I guess we can see if dad's home. Maybe he will teach us some new kata's." 

" Yea lets go." 

Watching as the kids left, Midori walked over to her friends and smiled. 

" Well that's one disaster avoided, those two are nothing but trouble. 

Nodding her head Reiko, continued on towards Satan City. 

" Yea I know, I remember when your uncle asked me to baby sit the last time. I had to threaten to practice my sword forms on them before they stopped with all the pranks…" 

Chuckling, Pan looked towards the east where she had sense Trunks power level. 

\\ I wonder whets going on…// 

++++++++++ 

Flying towards Gohan's and Videl's home, Trunks glanced back at the distant town of Satan City. 

\\ I need to inform Gohan and the others about this… I don't know how powerful those androids are, but I couldn't risk fighting them in the middle of that town…// 

Landing in front of the house, Trunks knocked on the door and waited for the answer. 

\\ I'll have to find Goten the three of us should be more than enough to take them on.// 

" Hello… ohhh Trunks what a pleasant surprise…" 

Smiling as he hugged the woman before him, Trunks nodded then got a bit serious. 

" Yea… with collage it's been kinda a rough… but that's not why I'm here… something's come up." 

Frowning, Videl nodded and stepped back allowing trunks entrance to the house. 

" Well come in, Gohan is in the living room." 

" Ok, and it's good to see you again Videl." 

Forcing on a smile but worry evident on her face, Videl nodded and answered. 

" Its good to see you too Trunks. 

++++++++++++ 

Dodging the punches that came at him in speeds that defied logic, Ranma couldn't help but smile. 

" You know what Ryoga… I think I'll just kick your ass and get it over with!!" 

With this said he disappeared only to reappear behind an over extended Ryoga, kicking the boy in the back Ranma once again disappeared and appeared below Ryoga intending on hitting with a punch. 

Smiling as Ranma started to attack him, Ryoga righted himself in time to counter the hook that was aimed for is jaw and deliver his own punch. 

Smiling as he and Ryoga clashed in a bout of punches and kicks, Ranma backed off a bit hovering a bit over Ryoga. 

Realizing what Ranma was about to do, Ryoga also backed off a bit. 

\\ Dammit, I can sense 02 and 03… that means they're coming for me… Never!!// 

Gathering a ball of energy within his hand, Ranma smirked at the panicked look on Ryoga's face. 

" Don't worry Ryoga, They'll take good care of you after I kick your ass." 

Smiling as the blast was more than enough to take Ryoga down, Ranma frowned as he sensed a big build up within Ryoga. 

" I wont lose to you Ranma!! … Ascension Shi Shi Hokodan!!" 

" That's what you think!! Ascension Mokou Takabisha!!" 

Grunting as the two blast collided, Ranma smirked and forced more energy into his attack. 

" You cant beat me Ryoga, don't make this harder for yourself." 

" Neva!!" 

++++++++++ 

Smirking as she saw the battle between 00 and 01, Nabiki slowed her pace a bit. 

" Well now it seems that Ranma may just win… I don't know how this is possible, the computer made sure that those too were equal in power… unless…" 

+++++++++++ 

\\ Something's wrong… I shouldn't be able to beat Ryoga this easily…// 

Frowning as his blast started to push Ryoga's energy back at him, Ranma watched the smirking Ryoga closely and smirked as he realized his plan. 

\\ It aint gonna work Ryoga…// 

Smirking as the blast finally overcame Ryoga's and seemed to slam into him, Ranma blurred into motion punching Ryoga who was couple miles away from where the power struggle had just ended. 

" Nice try Pig boy, but you cant fool me, so shall we continue?" 

" I don't think so." 

Turning around, Ranma smirked at the figure who was dressed in a dark blue jeans and a blue thank top. 

" Nice of you to make it Nabiki, Why don't you bring Ryoga back after I take him out?" 

" I don't think so Ranma, You know as well as I that the difference in the two of you power is nearly nonexistent, and you two have not been out long enough for the bio growth generator to work, so basically, the two of you have not have a power increase so are still equal in strength." 

Snorting at Nabiki, Ranma smirked at Ryoga and the two titans blurred, seeming to disappear then reappear. 

Smirking as she watched the fight, Nabiki shook her head in disgust. 

" Leave it to these idiots to draw attention…" 

Glancing at the approaching fighter jets Nabiki smirked as a purple blur tore into them and destroying the tanks that was below. 

" Well it's nice of you to join us Xian Pu" 

" Hmph I not know why stupid girl waist time with Airen and pig boy" Looking at the girl that was dressed in a purple Chinese dress that barely reached her knee, Nabiki smirked and answered 

" It's simple, when Ryoga is back to normal I wont here the end of how we ganged up on him and how we made his day hell or something… and why the hell are you talking like that?" 

" Xian Pu like talking like this, you have problem?" 

" I guess not…" 

" Well Xian Pu no care she gonna stop stupid Airen and Pig boy." 

Smirking as she watched shampoo created two bombori's made of Ki, and then joined the fray by bashing Ryoga over the head and then back handing a surprise Ranma. 

" Well I'll just wait till Xian and Ranma tire out Ryoga, Then I'll take him back for a fix up." 

+++++++++++++ 

Frowning as he looked at the news report, Krillin couldn't help but feel like this had all happened before. 

" Hey Krillin, Those two seem extremely powerful, hohoho look at my little beauty!!" 

Shaking his head as Master Roshi stared at the purple haired girl that had just hit the ground from an extremely painful double hand overhead punch. 

" Master Roshi… do you think they're a threat?" 

" Yea they are…" 

Looking around at his wife, Krillin looked at her worried etched in his face. 

" Why do you say that dear?" 

" They are androids… I can sense them… it's the same feeling I got with 17 and 19…" 

" Uhn… so why are they fighting each other…" 

" hoho hey Krillin I don't think she wearing anything under that dress!!" 

Ignoring Master Roshi, Krillin looked at his wife and then his daughter who also looked worried. 

" Uhn, well we don't have to worry about them, Gohan and the others should be able to take them… so you ready to leave Marrin?" 

" Uhn… Yea, ill be seen ya dad, Mom…" 

Not paying attention to her daughter 18 just nodded her head and walked out on the porch and stared in the direction of the fight. 

\\ I… they are calling to me… they…// 

+++++++++++++ 

Frowning as she looked towards the place she can feel one of her kind, Nabiki smirked and started to add this new information into their plans. 

" Xian, Ranma finish this… there is a new equation in our plans." 

" Hmph don't rush Xian Pu, Fighting is art." 

" Yea, Yea…" 

" Don't take me Lightly I wont lose!!" 

Grabbing Ryoga from behind Ranma smirked as Xian Pu started to beat on Ryoga at a speed that even he couldn't match. 

" Well Ryoga ole boy it's over." 

" … Uhn… Neva…" 

" Well he's out like a log…" 

+++++++++++++++ 

" Androids… I see…" 

Hanging up the phone, Chi Chi looked at her youngest who was currently eating and watching some movie on the T.V. 

" (sigh)… Goten…" 

Looking up from the T.V., Goten looked at his mom and asked. 

" Uhn Yea?" 

" Gohan wants you to meet him at Satan City… He and Trunks will be there, it seems there is another enemy." 

Sighing as he heard what his mom said, Goten brushed off his slacks and t-shirt and kissed his mom on the cheek. 

" Well I guess it was only a matter of time, got to go, Bye" 

Watching as her son walked out of the door and then fly off Chi-Chi smiled and went back to her chores. 

+++++++++++++ 

" Hey Pan look at this!!" 

Running up next to her friends who were looking at a television that was in a store, Pan glanced at the report and smiled. 

" Hey, this is what I've been waiting for!!" 

Looking at her friend as she realized what she was indicating, Reiko also smiled at the chance to get some real action. 

" Yea, lets go, I bet your father will be heading there also." 

" Your absolutely right, Knowing dad he's probably half way there, so if we want to get some of the action we'll have to hurry." 

" Uhn guys… don't these people look familiar… you know like in that group picture Grandma has with all her friends or the NWC as she call them…" 

+++++++++++++ 

Frowning as he sensed three power levels heading his way, Ranma glanced at Xian Pu who had an unconscious Ryoga in her hand, and then Nabiki. 

" Ok… I get your plan… I'll go after 18 since I can pick up her frequency easier at such a distance… Xian Pu will bring Ryoga back… and you occupy those that are due to arrive…" 

" Xian Pu no mind but… not sure if Nabiki survive… they strong… very strong, strong enough to give me problems… and it be three against one…" 

Smirking at the two, Nabiki shrugged and answered. 

" If that's the case you two will have to hurry back, and Ranma… when you retain 18… bring her to me." 

" Uhn, Ok…" 

" Now go both of you, they're almost here." 

Frowning as she watched her two allies/friends fly off in different directions, Nabiki steeled herself, her famous ice queen façade coming into existence. 

\\ I will not lose…// 

T.B.C 

An: And I beat back writers block with my mighty frying pan. 


	4. the dispicable super sayin

Just When You Thought It Was Over 

Chapter 4 

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranm1/2 or DbGT. 

++++++++++++++ 

Standing her ground as a purple haired teen and a young man in his late twenties stopped in front of her, Nabiki frowned and asked. 

" What do you gentlemen want?" 

Looking at the girl before him, Gohan sighed as he recognized the lack of chi signature. 

" We came to make sure you didn't cause any trouble." 

Staring at the teenaged girls chest, Trunks smiled a bit then realized why he was here. 

" Yea… but, where are those two guys?" 

" Huh… yea that's right, tell us where they are… and we might not have to fight." 

Smirking at the two people before her, Nabiki feigned innocence and asked. 

" Uhn… what are you talking about?" 

Not falling for the act, Gohan continued. 

" Don't play stupid!! I know that you're an android but I also know there are more than just you, so if you want to leave here in one piece tell me what I want to know." 

Staring at Gohan for a while, Trunks looked at the Android and blinked at the smirk she now wore. 

" Ahh… come on and if you know all this, why would you think I would tell you where my colleagues are ?" 

Growling as his anger started to surface, Gohan replied. 

" Just tell me and I'll let you go… I really don't want to fight you." 

Nodding his head, Trunks also added. 

" Yea that's right, if you haven't realized its two of us against one of you… you cant win." 

Snorting at the purple haired teen, Nabiki distanced herself from the two and smirked. 

" OK boys, lets do this I'm getting tired of you to thinking you can beat me." 

Sighing at the girl, Gohan looked at Trunks and shook his head. 

" I'll take care of her…" 

Nodding his head, Trunks backed off so he could watch the fight shacking his head at what was about to happen to the girls face. 

\\ Android or not its too bad… she was pretty cute.// 

+++++++++++++++ 

Smirking as he spotted the island that number 18's frequency was currently situated, Ranma stopped and checked the power levels that were there. 

" Hmmm… there's one fairly competent power level… then there's number 18 and then one more that's extremely weak." 

Floating towards the island, Ranma started to emit his own frequency, making 18 aware of his arrival. 

" Lets see how she react…" 

++++++++++++++ 

Snapping up from the book she was reading, 18 looked up and stared at the door. 

" Looking at his wife in concern, Krillin asked. 

" Is something wrong dear?" 

Not hearing her husband, 18 walked towards the door and gasped at the site before her. 

" Number 18, I have come for you." 

Looking up from the workout program that was going on, Master Roshi frowned and walked up behind the frozen android. 

\\ Hmmm this is bad…// 

Running up to the door, Krillin stopped beside his master and frowned at the figure outside. 

" Honey… I think…" 

" Who are you?" 

++++++++++++++ 

Smirking as he stood before the paralyzed android, Ranma answered her question. 

" I am android 00 alpha class." 

" Alpha class…" 

" Yes, and I have come for you, lets go." 

Watching as a short man with gray hair and a mustache pushed past 18, Ranma raised a brow at him. 

\\ hmmm Krillin… according to the database he is not a threat.// 

" What do you want old man?" 

" I don't care who you are or what you are but you aren't taking my wife anywhere." 

Smirking at the man, Ranma glanced at 18 who seemed to be in some kind of trance. 

" I don't think you can stop me old man." 

Growling as he stared at the thing before him, Krillin took up his renown Dragon stance and replied. 

" I don't know about that and I really don't care, but you aren't taking my wife anywhere." 

Laughing at the old man, Ranma pointed a finger at him a ball of energy forming at the tip. 

" Don't say I didn't warn you." 

Shaking her self out of the daze, 18 growled as the same thing that happened with 17 seemed to be happening again. 

" Nooooo!! I wont allow it!!!" 

Blurring before the other android could react, 18 shoulder charged him, the energy ball missing its target and sending the android into the ocean. 

Smiling as his wife came back to her senses, Krillin started to charge his Kame-ha-me-ha only to stop when an obviously pissed off Red head came out of the water and not the Android. 

" Uhn where did he go?" 

Glaring at Krillin then 18, Ranma-Chan replied to the mans question. 

" He's right here fool… and you know what, he really don like it when he gets wet!!" 

Taking a few breaths, not that it was needed, Ranma-Chan then glared at 18 then continued. 

" If the others didn't want you alive, I would destroy you right here and now, but make no mistake you are coming with me." 

Blinking at the red head, 18 frowned as she picked up the exact frequency that was coming from the boy. 

" I don't know what's going on but I am not going anywhere with you." 

Scratching his head in confusion, Krillin asked. 

" Uhn, are you saying you and that guy android are the same?" 

Staying in the background, Master Roshi smirked at the wetness of the girls shirt. 

\\ Hehehe she isn't wearing a bra!!// 

++++++++++++++ 

Snarling as he she hit the ground making a huge crater, Nabiki glared at the man above her and then smirked. 

" You know I'm getting tired of you playing around, so why don't you show me your true power." 

Smirking from where he was, Gohan wiped the blood away from his lip and smirked. 

" If that's what you want… but I must warn you, you stand no chance against me if I do that…" 

Floating up so that she was now face to face with the man, Nabiki glanced at his orange Gi and shrugged. 

" Do what you must, and I will do what I must." 

" You can't say I didn't give you a chance." 

Focusing on his hidden power, Gohan Screamed as the ecstasy of freedom and power washed over him. 

Blinking as the man's hair turned a golden yellow, Nabiki started to check his energy level a small frown coming to her face. 

\\ Hmmm so this is that phenomena the computer registered… what is hit… and why is his hair glowing.// 

Smirking from his position, Trunks relaxed as he could sense that Gohan's power was at an all new high. 

Smirking as he stopped powering up, Gohan flexed his muscle a bit and asked. 

" So are you ready?" 

Not responding to the man's question, Nabiki asked. 

" And what is this transformation?" 

" Something that will more than be able to defeat you… it is what we sayin's calls… a super sayin." 

Raising an eyebrow at the man's response, Nabiki nodded and released a blast at the smirking man. 

+++++++++++++++ 

Smirking as they hid behind a tree, Kaze and Hikaru frowned as they saw what they others where about to do. 

" Uhn… Kaze, are you sure we should do this…?" 

" Hmph, of course, they think they can push us around just cause they know a fee techniques and are older than us… but I'll show them!!" 

" Uhn… did you take your pills today?" 

Looking at hi sister, Kaze asked. 

" Which ones ?… the blue one or red?" 

Shaking her head Hikaru watched as Pan and Reiko seemed to converse among themselves then started to talk to Midori. 

" I think something is happening…" 

" Ohh, what gave you that idea?" 

" Ohh I don't know, they seem… well happy about something…" 

" Hmmm… knowing the tomboys a fight is probably coming up." 

Looking at a TV screen that was at store close by, Hikaru frowned and watched the recap of the earlier news. 

" I think they happy bout that." 

Looking at where his sister in crime was pointing, Kaze smirked as an idea came to him. 

" Do you still have the hover car capsule?" 

" Uhn Yea…" 

" Good get it ready… we about to have some fun…" 

++++++++++++++ 

Sighing as she entered the corridor to the lab, Xian Pu glanced down at the unconscious boy and smirked. 

\\ There was a time that I wouldn't stand a chance against you… know it is undetermined which one of is stronger, especially with the B.G.G system there is a good chance that I could become the strongest among us…// 

" Hmmm… computer prepare for the repair of unit alpha 01." 

Frowning a bit Xian Pu nodded then replied. 

"Ok, but what info has been gathered ?" 

Blinking as she assimilated the data, Xian Pu typed in the code to access the lab. 

+++++++++++++ 

Smirking as Krillin sweated nervously, Ranma-Chan glanced at the old man and growled. 

Blinking as the girl turned her attention to him, Master Roshi chuckled and bowed to the girl. 

" Ohh don't mind me miss… I'm only taking in the view…" 

Growling at the pervert, Ranma-Chan pointed her index finger at 18 and then asked. 

" Are you sure you aren't going to come with me willingly?" 

Showing a moment of Indecision, 18 thought about what would happen if she went, then took a defensive stance. 

" I'm… sure…" 

Chuckling to herself, Ranma-Chan glanced at the smirking Krillin then the still leering old man. 

" Have it your way… but I was given a job… so I will give you a little time… to think things over, but be assured I'll be back." 

Sighing as the red head took a last glance at him, Krillin opened his eyes in surprise as he was punched in the stomach by the smirking redhead, the last thing he heard was 18 surprised scream. 

" Hmph, that was for actually talking back to me… you're lucky I didn't just finish ya off." 

Blurring as an enraged 18 came at her, Ranma-Chan just chuckled and reappeared behind the android, knocking her out with an over head punch. 

++++++++++++++ 

Wiping away the blood the now adorned her face, Nabiki scowled as she started to plan a way to victory. 

\\ Ok…so he's more powerful than I though… he's fast… but he don't have too much style in his fighting… but neither do I…. Oh boy… where the heck is Ranma!!// 

Watching as the man sped towards her, Nabiki prepared herself and mentally went over everything she learned when she was younger. 

Smirking at the girl, Gohan had to admit, for an android she had allot of heart facing him when he was a super sayin. 

\\ At least I didn't go level 2…// 

Parrying the punch that was aimed at her face, Nabiki vaulted backwards releasing to blast of Ki, which was swatted away by the titan of power before her. 

\\ hmmm… the B.G.G is compensating for all this… good if I can survive this round the next time we meet I should be able to beat him… but there is no doubt, I cant win…// 

Blocking the flurry of punches, Nabiki saw the telegraphed move but was not fast enough which earned her a punch in the gut then an uppercut. 

+++++++++++++++ 

Reaching the area where he sensed Gohan and Trunks, Goten whistled a bit as he saw Gohan beat the heck out of some girl. 

" Hey Goten!!" 

Looking over at his purple haired friend, Goten smirked then floated over to him. 

" Hey Trunks… who's the girl? 

" Oh, she's one of the new androids that has shown up… but it's obvious she's outclassed. 

Nodding his head, Goten watched as Gohan continued to beat on the Android with some amount of precision . 

++++++++++++++ 

Frowning as she sensed an incredible amount of power, Ranma-Chan growled as she realized it was only one of Nabiki's opponents that held that much power. 

\\ Man if this is what 18 and the others had faced… Nabiki… I'm coming!!" 

Picking up the speed, Ranma-Chan grinned as she could feel the anticipation at the pit of her stomach. 

\\ Guess a bit of Ranma Saotome remains…// 

T.B.C 

B.G.G- Bio Growth Generator- a prototype device that gives an Android the ability to gain power by training. 


	5. Plans

Just When You Thought It Was Over 

Chapter 5 

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma1/2 or DbGt. 

+++++++++++++ 

Frowning as the data on these sayins were uploaded into her cerebral cortex, Xian pu started to wonder what the heck did they get them self into. 

\\ So… this Super Sayin… is a practical powerhouse…// 

Unplugging the link from the port that was at the base of her neck, Xian Pu glanced over to where Ryoga was being repaired. 

" Computer… when will unit 01 be ready for mission?" 

" I See… I will assist 02 and 00… when 01 is operating give him a briefing on what has happened." 

" Yea…" 

Walking towards the elevator shaft, Xian Pu glanced back and then typed in the code that would activate the elevator. 

++++++++++++ 

Smirking as he could see Nabiki and a golden haired fighter going head to head, Ranma frowned a bit as he saw the way Nabiki was fighting. 

\\ She's moving sluggish and slower than she should be… I guess she took a real beating… hmm and there is two more not fighting… I guess I have my job cut out for me…// 

Smirking as the others didn't see him and they couldn't sense him, Ranma increased his speed as he spotted an opening. 

+++++++++++ 

Breathing hard, Nabiki glared at her opponent who had that ever present smirk. 

" I will not lose…" 

"Ohhh, and how do you plan on doing that…" 

Grunting as he slammed into the ground Gohan looked upwards and frowned as he saw a smirking redhead looking down at him while in a position that if Goten and Trunks attack she would be ready. 

" Ahhh man there is more… two boys that girl and now this redhead…" 

Getting up and dusting himself off, Gohan gave trunks a look and shook his head. 

" I'll deal with them." 

Nodding his head Trunks glanced at the redhead who was currently moving a bit closer to the other android. 

" So I guess there are more than three androids…" 

" I guess…" 

++++++++++++ 

" I thought you would have reached sooner, and where's 18?" 

Smirking at Nabiki, Ranma shook his head and mouthed later to the battered girl. 

" Do you think your up to help me in this fight?" 

Raising an eyebrow at Ranma, Nabiki smirked and glanced down at the approaching Sayin. 

" What's up with you Ranma, Gero changed us, but not that much." 

" Just answer Nabiki." 

" I could have lasted a bit longer… yes." 

" Good… I want you to stay on the sidelines till your at fifty percent, then I want you to launch an attack on the city…" 

Smirking as she saw what Ranma was getting at, Nabiki nodded then indicated the sayin that was couple yards from them. 

" I see… and your date has arrived… Ranko." 

Smirking at Nabiki, Ranma looked at her opponent and smirked. 

+++++++++++ 

Stopping as he reached the same altitude as the red head, Gohan heard the other one call the red head Ranko. 

\\ Ranko huh…// 

" So I guess you're here to destroy me right?" 

Smirking at the gold hair man, Ranma-Chan shrugged and took up one of the basic stance of the anything goes school. 

" Lets Dance!!" 

Shrugging Gohan blurred delivering a punch to the red heads Jaw only to feel a light tap on his hand which suddenly went limp. 

" What tha." 

Smirking as she got an opening , Ranma blurred and delivered a four hit punch combo to the face, finishing it of with a quick Ki blast to send her opponent spiraling towards the sweet earth. 

Grunting as he rode the force of the blast, Gohan screamed as he released even more power into his being, overriding the effects of the Shiatsu attack and stopping his descent. 

\\ hmmm… so she knows a few tricks…// 

" So you think that a few parlor tricks will stop me?" 

Not even responding to the man, Ranma-Chan pressed on with her attack. 

Smirking as the girl flew towards her, Gohan fired a blast at the last minute only to blink in surprise as the red head twisted around the blast and continued towards him. 

Smirking as she took full advantage of the specialty of her school, Ranma-Chan dodged the barrage of Ki attacks 

+++++++++++++++ 

" Wow Pan… you must be extremely powerful to move that fast." 

Shrugging, Pan glanced at the two girls that was flying beside her and replied. 

" It's just that I have a lot of practice… once you guy's get a bit more experience and power, you will be able to move just as fast…" 

" Ohhh, great!! It's a good thing you thought us how to fly, or we wouldn't be able to reach there in time" 

" Ohh think nothing of it Reiko, I told you when I thought you guys that you were the first people I met that learned how to use their Ki, most martial artist that I've met aside from my family and family friends… use chi…" 

Nodding her head, Midori looked at the flashes that was going on up ahead. 

" Wow, look at that, they must really be going at it…" 

Looking at Midori, Reiko asked in shock and a bit horror. 

" Do you sense that?" 

" Yea… I sense it… and it's monstrous… I didn't think it was possible for someone to be that powerful…" 

Frowning as she reached out with her senses, Pan smiled as she realized they were talking about her father. 

" Ohhh don't worry guy's I know who that is, and he's on our side." 

Blinking at Pan's words Midori, asked in awe. 

" Ohhh wow, really, jeez the people I know aren't know where near that strong… maybe the elder, but she always hides her aura…" 

Shaking her head as they neared the battle field, Reiko replied. 

" I really doubt that elder Cologne is that strong, heck I doubt Happosai is that strong." 

++++++++++++++++ 

" Damn how do they move that fast, I want to learn how to fly!!" 

Slapping her brother, Hikaru shook her had and said. 

" Watch your mouth, and elder Cologne said she would start training us when we turn 13." 

" Yea yea, but I doubt Elder Cologne can fly…" 

" Whateva… is this the fastest this thing can go?" 

" Yea… and at this pace we will miss tha entire thing." 

" Hmmmm…" 

++++++++++++++ 

Flying towards the fight, Xian Pu stopped as she saw the power levels on her scanners . 

" Aiyahhh… this one very strong, I better go help Airen." 

Speeding up her flight, Xian Pu checked on Nabiki's frequency and frowned that she was at thirty eight percent in power and efficiency. 

" Hmmm… Airen is at ninety eight percent…" 

Releasing even more of her power, Xian Pu was surrounded by a clear white Aura and sped off towards the battle. 

++++++++++++++++ 

Growling as the red head dodged most of his attacks, Gohan gave a frustrated yell and moved his power up a bit. 

" Take this Massenko!!" 

Blinking in surprise as the blast rocketed towards her a bit too fast for her to avoid, Ranma-Chan crossed her hands before her and braced her self for impact. 

Frowning as he watched the fight, Goten glanced at the other android that was still hovering in the air . 

" Hey Trunks… I have a bad feeling about this… I think we should take out that android chick while we have the chance." 

Looking at Goten, Trunks glanced at the android that his friend was looking at and replied. 

" I don't know… maybe we should get rid off her before she cause any trouble…" 

++++++++++++++++++ 

Watching the fight between Ranma and the sayin, Nabiki glanced at the other two, and frowned when she realized they were talking about her. 

\\ hmmm… I wonder what they're talking about…// 

Increasing her range of hearing, Nabiki frowned a bit but kept her composure at what she was hearing. 

\\ So they want to get rid of me… well let them try, I'll have to start Ranma's plan a bit earlier but… what tha…// 

Looking at the direction she heard, Talking other than the two sayins, Nabiki increased her sights and smirked as she saw three girls with pathetic power levels moving toward the fight. 

\\ Well now, I think I can work this into my plan… though one of them seem to be pretty powerful… I know.// 

++++++++++++++ 

Grunting as she slammed into the ground, Ranma-Chan winced in pain as the power from the blast washed over her. 

" Damn…" 

" So you ready to give up?" 

" I will never give up, and didn't your mother teach you not to pick on helpless little girls?" 

" Hmph, my mom thought me allot of things, but I think I was sleeping during that lesson." 

Grunting as she got up, Ranma-Chan spat some blood on the ground then took a stance, ignoring the blood that was running down her face and arms. 

" Well shall we continue? Or are we going to trade insults all day?" 

" Have it your way." 

+++++++++++++++++++ 

Frowning as she could see the fight with her enhanced sight, Xian Pu glanced at the three figures that was going towards the fight and frowned. 

\\ hmmm so they have even more reinforcement… Xian Pu takes care of them before they reach.// 

+++++++++++++++ 

Glancing a bit left, Nabiki smirked a bit as she saw a familiar streak head towards the girls. 

\\ This is even better, those two will sense the girls power levels when Shampoo starts to fight them, and I'll make my attack on the city… giving Ranma and Sham the chance to escape and then me when they have to save the people… God I'm a genius." 

++++++++++++++ 

Frowning as she looked up at the T.V set, Cologne frowned as the news showed a recap at what had happened. 

" Hmmmm… I can sense the fight going on, I guess it's one of Roshi's Student…" 

Sighing as she walked pass a mirror, Cologne smiled as she looked at her twenty eight year old body. 

" Hmmm, Kami bless the Dragon balls, now if only I could have stopped Happi's wish…" 

( Flashback) 

Smiling as she and the people she had come to love as a family gathered before the eternal dragon, Cologne glanced at her friend and smiled. 

" Now what am I suppose to do Roshi?" 

" hehehe, Its quite simple Cologne-Chan, just call forth the eternal dragon and make a wish." 

Shaking her head at her old friend, Cologne glanced at the old generation of the wrecking crew and new. 

" I guess this is the best birthday present one could ask for, Eternal Dragon come forth and grant my wish!!" 

Shielding her eyes as the Eternal Dragon made his appearance, Cologne looked up as the creature started to talk. 

" I will grant two wish, and two wish only…" 

Smiling as she thought about what she could wish for, Cologne sighed as she thought about her great grand daughter but immediately squashed that thought. 

"… I hope you're happy where ever you are… I wish that I could be at my prime, so I can help in any threat that may occur." 

\\ Ohhh how long I wanted this…// 

" Hmmmmmmm… Your wish is Granted…" 

Gasping as a light covered her entire body and dizziness over came her Cologne only heard what was the next wish but knew exactly who it was. 

" Ohh boy, thanks for the wish Cologne-Chan, I wish that I was Immortal so I can always be with my silky darlings!!" 

" Hmmmmm, Wish Granted." 

( End Flashback) 

" Well the past is the past…I think I'll go train a bit… just incase." 

T.B.C 


	6. The Escape

Just When You Thought It Was Over 

Chapter 6 

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or DbGt. 

+++++++++++++++++ 

Smirking as none of the girls noticed her, Xian Pu released six blast of energy, Two streaking for each girl's. 

\\ Stupid girls, they don't even realize they are in danger… too bad they will die not knowing their enemy// 

+++++++++++++++ 

Frowning as a sense of dread washed over her, Pan glanced to her right and gasped. 

" Oh no!!, Guys look out!!" 

Turning around to see six ki blasts heading straight for her and her friend's, Reiko Charged her body with ki and flew out of the way, promptly followed by the others. 

Sighing as the balls of ki streaked past them, Pan cursed as she realized that they were heading for the city. 

" Damn, Guys we gotta stop those energy beams!!" 

" Hai" 

" Lets do this!!" 

" Stop right there!!, you fight Xian pu, yes" 

Blinking at the purple haired girl, and her name, Midori growled. 

" I knew it, it's them, That girl that was fighting was Nabiki, and this is Shampoo!!" 

" Aiyahhh, how you know Xian pu?… no matter you I kill now" 

Smiling to her self, Midori ignored Pan and Reiko and took a lose kempo stance. 

Frowning at the girls stance, Xian pu processed the information she was getting and smiled. 

" ahhh… I see now, you use kitchen destroyer branch of Airen's school, so you must be stupid girls descendant, tell me, is kitchen destroyer still alive?" 

Growling at the teenage girl before her, Midori asked. 

" How are you still so young?… did you use the dragon balls like Elder Cologne?" 

" Hmmm, so great grandmother still alive… no matter, I still kill you!!" 

Lunging at the girl, Xian pu was Ill prepared for a straight forward attack. 

" Akuma-Ken!!" 

charging her fist with ki until it was a glowing inferno, Midori blurred and buried her fist in the lunging girls face. 

" Hah, and here I thought you would be…" 

Smirking as she looked at the girl that was shocked that she didn't even move much less flinch from the attack, Xian pu hammered the girl with a flurry of punches, each punch sending blood and spit all over. 

++++++++++++++++++++ 

Glancing back as she destroyed the beams of energy, Pan screamed in anguish as she felt her friends energy dropping enormously. 

" Reiko, we gotta help Midori." 

" Way ahead of you!!" 

Glancing at her friend, Pan smiled and duplicated her, firing off multiple ki blast to distract the purple haired girl. 

+++++++++++++++ 

Turning around in time to dodge a surprisingly powerful blast then a weak one, Xian pu looked at her two new opponents and smirked. 

\\ The Red head isn't going to be a problem… but the other one…// 

" This should be fun." 

+++++++++++++++++ 

Grunting as she was sent flying by an upper cut, Ranma-Chan glanced down at the approaching figure when he sensed a rise in Nabiki's frequency. 

\\ Good I don't think I can hold out much longer…// 

Summoning her waning strength, Ranma-Chan met her opponent head on colliding in a clash on energy. 

" Give up android, I don't want to destroy you!!" 

Ignoring her opponents words, Ranma-Chan did her best to dodge the fists that were aimed at her. 

\\ Damn, I can't last much longer, come on Nabiki…// 

Frowning at the androids stubbornness, Gohan backed off a bit and asked. 

" Tell me why you are here, and I might spare you…" 

Snorting at the sayin, Ranma-Chan smirked and replied. 

" No I don't think so…" 

" Come on, do your self a favor, I don't want to fight you." 

++++++++++++++ 

Frowning as he sensed Pan's energy close by, Trunks turn around and scowled as he sensed two rather low energy's. 

" Goten… I think Pan is fighting one of those Androids… and I think her friends are with her." 

Glancing at Trunks, Goten stretched his senses and gasped. 

" Your right… we have to help them!!" 

" Yea lets go!!" 

Turning to Gohan, Goten yelled. 

" Gohan!!, Pan is in trouble!! We're going to help." 

Turning his head from the red head Gohan nodded to his brother. 

"Ok, I have things under control." 

" That's what you think!!" 

" Huh…" 

Turning around, Gohan was greeted with the small but powerful fist of the red head android. 

" That will teach you to turn your back on me." 

+++++++++++++ 

Smirking as Ranma got the sayin's attention, and the other two went off to help there friends, Nabiki made her way towards Satan city. 

\\ I better do this right…// 

Flying to the outskirts of the town unnoticed by any off the sayins, Nabiki started small blasting some innocent by standers destroying a couple cars. 

" Hmmm, I should head to the center of this city…" 

++++++++++++++++++ 

Backhanding the red head as she tried to connect with a punch, Gohan glanced around for the other android and frowned. 

" Where is she?" 

Glancing down at the red head who was struggling to get up, Gohan gasped as he saw smoke rising from the city. 

" Don't tell me…" 

Taking one last glance at the red head, Gohan flew towards Satan City at top speed. 

+++++++++++++++ 

Smirking as she was circled by the police, Nabiki yawned and asked. 

" What can I do for you boys?" 

Shaking a bit after seeing the destruction the girl before him caused, the police chief answered. 

" Ummm… well… your like… under arrest…" 

Leaning her head to one side as she sensed a strong power level approaching, Nabiki smirked and pointed a finger at the man. 

" I don't think I want to go…" 

Seeing the woman point at him, the chief ran behind his patrol unit and shouted to his men. 

" Fire!!" 

Giggling as she lazily dodged the bullets Nabiki summoned a ball of ki and floated in the air. 

" Take this!!" 

Smirking as the ball of energy grew to an enormous size, Nabiki released the ball of energy upon the police. 

" Hmmm, well I guess I should move on before he reach here." 

With that said, Nabiki flew to another area of the town. 

+++++++++++++ 

Reaching in time to see a scorched road and destroyed buildings, Gohan cursed and looked around. 

" Where the hell is she…" 

Looking around, Gohan cursed as he saw ten beam of energy racing to different areas of the town. 

" No!! I cannot allow these people to die!!." 

Streaking towards the closest beam, Gohan swatted it away and cursed as two beams hit its target, destroying another portion of the city. 

" I have to stop this!!" 

++++++++++++++ 

Smiling as she blocked the girls attack and dodged those that were too fast, Xian pu gave the girl an appreciated nod as they parted. 

" Hmmm, you much better than first one, that good." 

" Hmph, you wont get past me." 

" Pan!! Are you ok?" 

Turning towards the voice, Pan smiled as her Uncle and Trunks as they came into view. 

" Pan look out!!" 

"Huh?" 

Looking towards Reiko whom was holding an unconscious Midori, Pan gasped a bit as she felt a burning sensation on her back. 

" What tha…" 

" Hah, now you not problem for Shampoo, stupid little girl shouldn't turn back to opponent." 

"Wha…" 

Blinking as she looked at the now smug girl before her, Pan growled and punched her in the face. 

" What tha…" 

"What wrong?, Shampoo not feel attack." 

" Wha… what did you do…" 

Smirking as she prepared to attack the girl, Xian pu blurred into action only to be intercepted by Trunks and Goten. 

" I don't know what you did to Pan-Chan but your not going to hurt her!!" 

Smirking at the two boys, Xian pu backed off a bit and fired a ball of energy at Reiko and Midori. 

" What tha…" 

Looking at the direction the ball of energy was heading, Trunks growled and flew after it. 

" Get out of the way!!" 

Staring in shock as the ball of energy closed in on her, Reiko closed her eyes and waited for impact. 

Smiling as one of her opponent's were temporarily out of her way, Xian pu fired another blast as Goten charged at her. 

" Maybe you should work on your aim!!" 

Smirking as she dodged the punches that were thrown at her, Xian pu replied. 

" I don't think so, look behind you." 

" Yea, like I would fall for that." 

Looking up from where she had been floating, Pan looked to where the energy blast went and gasped. 

" A cruiser, I have to help them…" 

++++++++++++++ 

Screaming as their cruiser was hit by something, Hikaru looked at her brother with tears in her eyes. 

" I don't want to die!! Do something Kaze!!" 

Looking at his sister, Kaze blinked a few times before he started to put his great grandfather to shame. 

" Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I don't want to dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!" 

+++++++++++++++ 

Grunting as she tried to hold up the cruiser, Pan strained and called out to Goten. 

" Goten Help!!" 

Frowning as he heard Pan's shout, Goten backed off and looked at Pan straining to keep a cruiser from crashing. 

" What tha… is she joking? She should be able to lift that no problem…" 

Laughing at the perplexed boy, Xian pu answered his question. 

" Now you see power of the ultimate weakness Moxibustion." 

"Huh?…" 

Flying off to help Pan, Goten glanced at Trunks who was comforting the now crying girl. 

" Hold on Pan, I'm coming!!" 

++++++++++++++++ 

Growling as the attacks on the city stopped, Gohan flew to a height that he could see anything trying to leave the now destroyed city. 

" I will make you pay for what you have done…" 

Looking around, Gohan smilled as he saw a few cruisers, that was leaving the city. 

" Good some of the citizens escaped…" 

++++++++++++++ 

Smiling as she glanced at the dead body that was beside her, Nabiki flew the cruiser out of the city a big grin on her face. 

" Why is it that the good guys are always idiots?… I guess the world may never know." 

+++++++++++++++ 

Barely able to fly, Ranma-Chan wiped the blood that was seeping from her brow and smirked. 

" Well I guess my plan worked…" 

++++++++++++++++ 

Flying into a forest and unnoticed by the sayins and their friends, Xian pu ran at top speed towards the lab. 

" Well I can see why the others lost to these guys…" 

\\ I hope Airen and Nabiki will make it to the lab with no problems…// 

T.B.C 


	7. A New Twist

Just When You Thought It Was Over 

Chapter 7 

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbgt or Ranma ½ 

++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Smirking as Nabiki caught up to her, Ranma-chan gave her a thumbs up and asked. 

" So I'm guessing you didn't run into any trouble on the way." 

" Nope, they were too confused to realize what was going on." 

" Good, we will have to regroup at the lab, and figure out what to do from there." 

Nodding her head, Nabiki started to scan the area for chi. 

" Well what do you think we should do about these guys?" 

Frowning as she contemplated Ranma-Chan's question, Nabiki smiled as she thought of something. 

" Well it's obvious they're more powerful than us… we will definitely need to get 18 back… and if we could get the dragon balls we could wish 17 and we probably could bring back the trio…" 

Frowning as she thought about what Nabiki said, Ranma-Chan nodded. 

" Yes I see… the trio combine is pretty powerful… but we would have to enhance them with the B.G.G." 

" Yes that would be the smartest thing to do, other wise even if there was one hundred of us we would still lose." 

" Yes… I could tell that the jerk was only playing with me…" 

++++++++++++++ 

Frowning as she paced around the hospital waiting room, Akane glanced at her family members and friends and sighed. 

" Who did you say did this Pan-Chan?" 

Looking up from the cup of tea, which she could hardly lift, Pan sighed and replied. 

" It was a girl in a Chinese dress and pants, she had long purple hair and Midori seemed to recognize her from somewhere…" 

Frowning as he heard the description, a man with faded black hair and a graying beard asked. 

" Did she talk with any type of accent?" 

" Well… yes I think she did…" 

Nodding his head, Tofu looked at his wife and frowned. 

Looking into the room that held the comatose Midori, Kasumi wiped a tear from her eyes and looked at her husband. 

"Who do you think did this honey?" 

Frowning as he saw the questioning eyes of all around him, Tofu frowned and massaged his temple. 

" Well in all honesty, from the description and the shiatsu attack on pan… I would honestly think it's an Amazon… but…" 

" But that cannot be since I'm the only Amazon in Nerima and neither I nor the other elders know this attack to use it." 

Looking at the young woman that had just entered, Pan frowned a bit and replied. 

" Uhn… elder, the girl that attacked us… well she looks kind of like you… maybe a bit shorter and younger … but you could pass as sisters…" 

Frowning at the girl for a moment, Cologne frowned. 

" What your saying could only point to one person … or maybe…" 

Frowning as she saw Cologne falter and seem to think for a bit, Sakura Tendo frustrated at her in ability to help her daughter asked. 

" What is it Cologne… please don't hold any in formation from us…" 

Looking up at the distraught woman cologne sighed and shook her head, her purple hair swaying with the motion. 

" In all honesty, I cant say I know who it could be… but there is only one other Amazon other than me that came in contact with the ultimate weakness Moxibustion…" 

Frowning as she saw where this was going, Akane growled at the memory of her old rival and that she may have something to do wit this attack. 

" So your saying this may be Shampoo's fault." 

Looking at his Grandma as if she was a totally different woman, Kaze looked towards his sister who was beside him. 

" Uhn what's wrong Grandma? wow are you glowing?, I didn't know you're a martial artist too." 

+++++++++++++++++ 

Smiling as he watched the new androids discuss how to go about the same problem he once faced, Cell smirked as Freeza, Super 16 and all those ever defeated by Goku and his friends watched them discuss wishing him back. 

\\ Yes, wish me back, this is perfect, I have trained my body to get my revenge, and after that humiliating defeat by Goku… I will destroy all that he holds dare!! // 

Frowning as he considered the possibility of facing his sister again, 16 walked a way from the viewing portal. 

" If all goes as they plan… will you turn against me again sister?" 

Looking at his fellow android, 13 shook his head and watched as those around him grumble at the unfairness even some plotting on how to use this to there advantage. 

" Hmmm… it is not Son Goku… but I shall fight, I will call him out of hiding, and make him pay!!" 

+++++++++++++ 

" What is it dear?" 

Looking at her husband, 18 smiled a bit and continue to look at the clouds that were forming overhead. 

" Have you ever wondered about what would have happened if you had destroyed me that time when cell was after me and my brother… if we would have ever been… if I had sided with cell… if…" 

" What brought this on?" 

Looking at her husband confusion shining in her eyes, 18 continued. 

" The thing is… I am an android no matter what happens… and I will forever be an android… do you know how hard it was for me to fight off my brother the last time he was here… if he hadn't… if he hadn't kill you… I don't think I would be here right now…" 

" I see…" 

" Krillin, it's happening again… I can feel them; I can hear their calling, their wish to be a family… I… I don't want to leave what I have behind krillin… I don't want to be what I once was…" 

Hugging the distraught woman, Krillin looked up into her eyes and replied. 

" Well the only thing we can do is be strong and hold on to the bond and the feelings we share… we can do this, we will be together forever." 

++++++++++++++++++ 

Walking into the lab, Xian pu sighed in relief as she saw Ranma, Nabiki and a smirking Ryoga. 

" So pig boy you back to normal, or shampoo need to beat you back to normal?" 

" Ohhh or resident Amazon finally made it." 

" Yea I was worried for a while there, I couldn't sense your frequency for a while." 

" Heh I'm back to normal, but I heard you guys got your asses handed to you, going off to fight without me, I don't know what you guys are thinking." 

" We were thinking on starting our plans bacon breath." 

Sitting at an empty chair, Xian pu watched as another argument broke out between Ryoga and Ranma. 

" Why Airen and Pig boy fight, Shampoo has too too important news." 

Ignoring Ranma and Ryoga, Nabiki looked at Shampoo and asked. 

" What is it?" 

" Cut it out Ryoga, Shampoo wants to say something." 

" Huh?" 

" Shampoo meet girl that shampoo know, is from past, she recognize Shampoo too." 

" Huh? How could you have met someone that knows who you are?" 

" Simple, this girl related to kitchen destroyer and Tendo family… I think it too too violent girl grand daughter." 

Frowning as all the others stared at her, Xian pu pouted and asked normally. 

" What's wrong? What did I say?" 

" Did you just say you met Akane's grand daughter? My Grand niece… and she recognized you? … When was this and what did you do to her?" 

" Staring at Nabiki as if wanting to know what the girl was thinking, Xian pu glanced at the still thinking Ranma and Ryoga. 

" Uhn well she was with this really strong girl, and a girl that resemble Airen's curse form… I was going to run a bio scan, but I didn't have time… and as for what I did to her… well I think she's either dead or in a comma… at least paralyzed…" 

Staring at Shampoo Nabiki shook her head and thought for a moment. 

" Shampoo… this girl… A… Akane's grand daughter, could you find her if you wanted?" 

Looking at Ryoga who had asked a question that she would think only the old Ryoga would ask, Xian pu nodded slowly and asked. 

" Is so, but why would you ask that?" 

Smirking as a glint came into his eyes, Ryoga answered. 

" Well you see, I wanted to know what happened to Akane and the old crew… and also to make sure she can't tell the others about us." 

Staring at Ryoga, Xian pu smiled and replied. 

" Yea, it good idea… but we may face great grand mother, she still alive, no problem in fight but she know many things, magic and more… not wise to confront her." 

" So the old ghoul is still alive and it seems mom and dad replaced me… Akane also have moved on that's good, maybe they aint as pitiful as I thought, we will visit My fiancées Grand daughter and then deal with the Nerima wrecking crew… I have unfinished business with them" 

Smiling at Ranma, Nabiki nodded and walked towards a machine. 

" I agree with you guy's as long as we keep the destruction to a low level, we shouldn't be bothered by those annoying sayins, so lets change out of these rags and lets get going." 

" One problem Nabiki." 

Looking at Ryoga with a questioning glance, Nabiki asked. 

" Yea, what's the problem?" 

" Well the sayins may not be able to detect us, but what about number 18?" 

" What about her?" 

" Well it's obvious she knows the sayin's… so what if she tells them." 

" She won't." 

Looking at Ranma, Ryoga asked. 

" And how would you know, you're a psychic all of a sudden?" 

" No… I just know, alright?" 

" Whateva" 

++++++++++++++++ 

" So what are we going to do about this?" 

" What can we do, those that attacked Midori was obviously powerful more so that we can hope to attain." 

" That's never stopped us before." 

Frowning as she stared at her student, Cologne shook her head and answered. 

" You were there Reiko, you know what that girl can do, and from what you say there is no way we can beat her… and that Pan girl has been attacked with the Moxibustion… until I master this flying technique all we can do is wait." 

" But." 

" There are no buts." 

" Grandpa!!" 

Smiling at his grand daughter, Genma tucked his cane under his arm and continued. 

" So I gather we are in danger again?" 

"I don't know about danger but we should be careful. Midori could have been in the wrong place at the wrong time." 

" I see, well I came as soon as I heard, has anyone told my old friend yet?" 

" No Grandpa… he's resting quite nicely at the home… and we didn't think he could handle anymore… stress." 

" I see I see… well I should check on the girl." 

Frowning as she watched the man hobbled off, Cologne shook her head at the drastic change he had under gone. 

+++++++++++++++ 

Smiling as he drove his newly bought wheels trough the Nerima district, Yamcha glanced at Tien and asked. 

" So what's up with you man, I've never seen you come to the city unless it was for supplies." 

" Well… you see… I had this feeling that I would be need here… I don't know you may say that something will happen, and fate has summoned me." 

" Yea yea, so how's Chaosu doing?" 

" He's doing fine, he wanted to come with me but… I had a feeling that would be disastrous" 

" Yea I understand that, the little guy may be strong compared to normal people, but he's just not cut out for a good fight." 

" Yea…" 

Looking up as he saw a blurring motion, Yamcha frowned as he could barely track it. 

" Did you see that?" 

" Yea… lets follow it." 

Nodding his head Yamcha, Slammed his feet on the gas and took off in the direction of the blur and the now rising smoke. 

+++++++++++++++ 

Frowning as she glared at the figure from her past, Akane growled out her question. 

" Why are you here… and how… how…" 

" What matter, you know happy see me, Xian pu think kitchen destroyer should be happy, you know think so Airen?" 

" Yes she should be happy to see you Shampoo, after all aren't we all old friends." 

Gasping as old memories and pain came back at full force, Akane turned to where the voice came from. 

" It can't be…" 

T.B.C 

Well I finally finished this chapter. 

Character info 

Genma- 103- master of any thing goes - son Ranma (missing) - Daughter Ranko Saotome (name sentimental reasons) 


	8. Every one was Kung Fu fighting!

Just When You Thought It Was Over 

Chapter 8 

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or DBGT. 

++++++++++++++ 

"Hello Akane, long time no see." 

Trembling as she saw the same cocky smile that she cried over the same blue eyes that she wished had never left, Akane walked slowly stumbling as she moved towards her ageless fiancée. 

"Is it really you…? Ranma?" 

"Jeez Akane you really have aged haven't you?" 

Stopping her lips twitching at Ranma's words, Akane looked at him the fact that he hasn't aged at all finally reaching her brain. 

"You haven't … aged…" 

Yawning as she watched the reunion, Xian pu glanced over to where Ryoga was waiting patiently. 

\\ Will they hurry this up I might actually fall asleep here…// 

" Ranma …" 

" So Akane… who the kid that attacked Shampoo?" 

"Huh? What?" 

"You heard me ole woman, I want to know who shampoo placed in the hospital… after that I'll deal with you and the others… ohh I think Ryoga wants to say high. 

"Hey hold it right there!!" 

Turning around Akane was greeted by a rather handsome young man with a scar on his face and a rather muscular three eyed man. 

"Step away from them mam these guys are nothing but trouble." 

Smiling as he glanced at the two men that were behind Shampoo, Ranma smirked as he sensed their power levels. 

"Don't move Akane those guys can't be trusted." 

++++++++++++++++++++ 

Frowning as she considered what had happened, Reiko glanced at her mother who was walking beside her. 

"Mom…" 

"Yea Reiko honey?" 

"Do you think Auntie is mad at me… you know for not protecting Midori?" 

Smiling at her daughter, Ranko considered the question then answered. 

"Auntie is just worried right now Reiko-Chan, but I'm sure she doesn't blame you or Pan-Chan, I just hope next time you girls will avoid a dangerous situation like this, Midori will recover just fine, but it could have been worst." 

Bowing her head in shame, Reiko gasped as she spotted a familiar purple hair. 

"Mom… it's that girl… the one that attacked Midori." 

Looking towards where her daughter was pointing, Ranko frowned and started to walk in the direction. 

"No mom, don't go…" 

Don't worry dear, ill be fine." 

++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Frowning as he stared at the purple haired girl, Yamcha nodded as he felt no life energy the same went for the pigtailed boy and the other one that was wearing a yellow R&R Muscle shirt. 

"So can you androids tell me what business you have with terrorizing a poor woman who is obviously here to support a loved one?" 

Standing by his friend as they both took a ready stance; Tien glanced at Yamcha and smirked. 

"I guess this is what I was suppose to stop… so let's take care of these trouble makers." 

"Heh Yea lets do that." 

Raising a brow as she walked into corridor a bag of chips in her hands, Nabiki stopped to watch what would happen. 

+++++++++++++++++++ 

Walking up to the purple haired girl, while keeping an eye on the others that was when she spotted Akane who seemed a bit nervous yet very angry. 

"What's going on here?" 

Standing beside her mother as she glared at the purple haired girl that was now smiling at her, Ranko gasped as she spotted a young man that was the carbon copy of her missing uncle. 

"Mom… do you see what I see." 

" Huh… what are you talking about?" 

Looking at Reiko who was watching every one with expert care, Akane decided to voice what Reiko was thinking. 

"I think she means that these people here are my ex fiancée and rival… Ranma and Shampoo." 

Frowning as he was ignored, Ryoga walked into Akane's view a smirk on his face. 

"I think your forgetting loyal friend." 

"Ry… Ryoga…" 

Looking at the face that she hadn't seen in fifty years, Akane shook her head glancing at all the familiar faces all those that had abandoned her all those years ago. 

" … What do you want… why did you come back." 

Watching as the woman started to talk to the androids Yamcha glanced at Tien who did not like what was going on. 

"What do you think?" 

"I don't like it one bit… I have a feeling things are about to blow up…" 

++++++++++++++++++ 

Smirking as he heard Akane's question, Ranma walked passed the elderly woman and faced his sister. 

"Simple… the reason I came back…is… to destroy the Nerima wrecking crew." 

Gasping as the boy whom was suppose to be her brother proclaimed his plan, Ranko stepped back as the boy started to laugh. 

"What happened to you… the Ranma Saotome I heard about was nothing like you." 

"You're right the Ranma Saotome you heard about was a jerk and an idiot, I on the other hand are none of these." 

"OK I've had enough of this!!" 

Turning around as the bald three eyed guy started to talk, Ranma frowned and replied. 

"Look, I don't know who you two are, and I really don't care so if it's a fight you want." 

"Xian… Nabiki would you." 

Gasping at her sisters name, Akane turned towards a dark area of the corridor where she heard a familiar voice chuckling. 

"You know what Ranma, you really do know how to make a girl feel special." 

"Na… Nabiki…" 

"Hello little sis… cant talk now… got to take out the trash." 

Gasping as Nabiki blurred only to be intercepted by the bald guy. 

++++++++++++++++ 

Smirking as he saw the android glare at him, Tien took up a slight stance and asked. 

"Would you mind if we took this outside… where beginning to draw a crowd." 

Frowning at the man, Nabiki glanced at the people that where now starting to watch them and nodded. 

"Why not, follow me... if you can keep up" 

Saying this Nabiki blasted a hole through the roof and then took to the air. 

+++++++++++++++++++ 

Smirking as she faced off against the man with the scar on his face, Xian pu pointed to the hole that was now in the roof. 

" We go yes, more room we find in open yes?" 

Marveling at the cuteness of the purple haired android, Yamcha nodded and followed her out of the hospital. 

" Where are we going?" 

" Shampoo, know too too good place not far." 

Nodding, Yamcha speed up to match speed with the android. 

"So where did you come from? Are you one of Gero's creations?" 

"Is so. We here." 

Looking down, Yamcha nodded as he saw the valley. 

" Wow where are we?" 

" No time, Shampoo kill now yes." 

Looking at the android as she stared at him, Yamcha nodded and asked. 

" Cant we talk about this, you cant be all bad after all 18…" 

"Time not for talk, we fight, you want fight, you say so, now you run from fight, Shampoo no let you." 

"Uhn well…" 

"No More!!" 

Charging at the man shampoo started her attack with a quick punch combo which was clumsily avoided by the man. 

" You fight shampoo, shampoo know you is strong, so show shampoo strength" 

Sighing at the fact that this couldn't be avoided, Yamcha backed of a resigned look on his face. 

"Ok You wanted a fight then you've got it." 

Focusing on his power, Yamcha started to call on the mighty river that flowed within him a white aura of power surrounding his body. 

Yamcha gritted his teeth as he started to call on the mighty river that flowed within him a white aura of power surrounding his body. 

"You wanted to see my strength well you've got it. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" 

Covering her eyes as the man's aura intensified, Shampoo checked her power reading and nodded. 

"Shampoo was right, you not threat, Shampoo play with you now." 

Smirking at the girl, Yamcha took up a lose stance. 

"Shall we?" 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Tien grimaced in pain as he was once again pummeled by the girl. 

\\ How can she be so powerful, she's way more powerful than cell…// 

Smirking as she watched the bruised man, Nabiki yawned and started to collect the man's fighting data. 

"That's it… I have to end this…" 

Smirking as the man put the tips of his fingers from both hands together forming a triangle shape; Nabiki yawned and created a ball of energy in her right hand. 

" This is it android… Ahhhhhhhhhhh…. KIKoho!!!" 

Frowning at the reading that she was picking up from the attack, Nabiki released her attack pumping enough energy into the ball of ki to pause Tiens attack. 

Gritting his teeth has he started to feel the effects of his attack, Tien eyes widen as he was using even more energy yet the android attacked was still pushing his attack back. 

"Face it three eyes' you made a mistake when you got in our way, before I kill you, I would like to know the name of my opponent. 

"This is impossible!!" 

Screaming as his strength gave out Tien eyes widen as he felt the familiar pain of his body ripping apart from the intensity of the energy. 

\\ I failed you Chaosu … my frien…..// 

Frowning as she looked at the spot where the man once stood, Nabiki nodded to her self as she read no life forms in a ten mile radius. 

" … Mission completed…" 

\\ So why do I feel so wrong…// 

T.B.C 


	9. The end of Yamcha

Just When You Thought It Was Over 

Chapter 9 

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbgt or Ranma ½ 

++++++++++++ 

Shampoo smirked as she watched the man before her, a white aura was still around his body but that was the least of it he was strong and this would be a good fight. 

"Shampoo love good fight, you too, no?" 

Nodding his head as he watched the purple haired beauty, Yamcha took up a stance and answered. 

"Yea… sometimes the only thing that makes a day good is a good fight…" 

Smiling as she saw that the man before her was a warrior, Shampoo nodded. 

"Yes, Shampoo make last fight good, not too fast not to long, you peace rest in, yes?" 

Blinking at the smiling girl, Yamcha shook his head and asked. 

" Are you sure you wanna do this." 

Grinning, Shampoo nodded and took up a fighting stance. 

"We play now." 

Pushing off of the ground, Shampoo glided towards her opponent, moving at a speed that the man before her could barely follow. 

Bracing himself Yamcha blocked the flurry of punches that came his way and immediately took to the air. 

\\ Damn she's fast… and strong too…// 

Wincing as he lost track of the girl who was heading straight for him, Yamcha grunted in pain as he felt a blow from behind. 

Smirking as she increased her speed, Shampoo changed her course arriving behind her opponent within seconds and delivering an elbow strike to the center of his spine. 

+++++++++++++++++ 

Smirking at the frowning red heads before him, Ranma glanced at Akane who was still in shock. 

" So how are we going to do this?" 

" Do I kill you first or do I deal with the two red head first? It's all up to you kane-chan" 

Staring at the smiling teen, Akane clenched her fist as anger that has been repressed all these years surged forth. 

"You left us… then you come back looking the same as you did fifty years ago… and now you want to kill us all… tell me… why are you doing this?" 

Smirking as he heard Ryoga snort, Ranma answered the distressed woman. 

"It's quite simple, I felt like it, is that good enough for ya?" 

Smirking at Ranma's antics, Ryoga glanced over to where he felt a huge power spike. 

"Hmmmn… Nabiki is almost finished." 

Smirking Ranma started to lift into the air and pointed a finger at his ex fiancé. 

"I guess since you can't answer, I'll just have to get rid off you first." 

"I don't think so Boy!" 

Smirking at the familiar voice, Ranma landed and looked over his shoulder where a slightly familiar figure stood, leaning on a cane. 

"This is just great, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon old man." 

"What are you doing boy!" 

Smirking, Ranma glanced at his sister that was glaring at him and a katana now in her hands. 

"Ohhh… I remember that sword… the sword that I was so scared… so you plan on killing me with it?" 

Glaring at the boy, Ranko shed tears of regret as she steeled herself. 

" You are not my brother!" 

"hmmn… I guess I am not, I just look like him and travel with three people that went missing the same time as him." 

"That's enough boy!" 

Growling as he stepped pass, a smirking Ryoga Genma pointed his cane at the boy and asked. 

"What has happened to you? I did not raise you this way." 

Staring at the man before him a serious look glinting his eyes, Ranma glanced at his sister and her daughter and then back at the old man. 

"(chuckling) you know…(chuckles) that was pretty funny… I can honestly say, I am glad I didn't turn out the way you intended old man." 

Saying this, Ranma disappeared only to appear in front of the man their faces inches away from each other. 

"And I can also honestly say… you disgust me…" 

Not moving an inch, Genma glared at the boy before him and answered. 

"I deserved that… but to wish ill of your friends and family boy… not even the master…" 

Snorting, Ranma cut off his father a blue outline forming around his body. 

"What not even the old weakling would stoop so low, it's a martial artist's duty to protect?" 

Ignoring the disgust in his son's voice, Genma glared at the boy and answered. 

"That's right; to abuse the power one has is a cowardly act…" 

Snorting, Ranma poked the man on his forehead and asked. 

"Cowardly?... heh, you know I've had enough of your crap…" 

" I'm not scared of you boy." 

Smirking, Ranma backed of and continued. 

"Well you should be…" 

Saying this, Ranma directed a punch at the old man at average speed, which was deflected with a grunt. 

"Boy! You can't be serious." 

"You've gotten weak old man… not manly at all isn't that right mom?" 

Genma gasped as a familiar walked into the hallway. 

"What's going… Ranma!" 

Smirking, Ranma punched at his father this time a bit faster. 

Grimacing, Genma used his cane to once again deflect the attack. 

Smirking, Ranma blurred into action, beating on the old man before him mercilessly. 

Gasping at the violence that she was seeing, the fact that it was her husband that was being violently beaten, and by her missing son no less, Nadoka fainted. 

Running to her unconscious mother, Ranko grunted as a form knocked her to the ground with a meaty thud. 

"Wha…" 

Staring at the bloody form that was her father, Ranko stared in disbelief ignoring the laughing that was coming from her 'Brother'. 

"You… killed him…" 

Looking at the glowing woman that was cradling the dying man, Ranma shrugged and pointed a palm at the two. 

"No… I haven't killed him…yet" 

Drawing her Katana, Ranko ignored the people that were gathering around, she ignored the quite sobs of Reiko; all she saw was the amused look on the monsters face as he stared at her as if she was nothing. 

"I will not allow you to live… this is… Just Die!!" 

+++++++++++ 

Growling in frustration as he was once again pounded into the ground, Yamcha glared at the smiling girl before him his interest in her turning into a burning flame of dislike, and annoyance. 

"I'm going to wipe that smirk of your face…" 

Floating in the air, Shampoo smirked and relished in the feel of being completely superior. 

"Little man shouldn't talk… waste energy, need all energy can get." 

"Why you little…" 

Standing to his full height Yamcha glanced at the now barren land filled with craters and slipped into the stance for the technique that would finish this. 

" Ka… Me… Ha…" 

Frowning as the man started some kind of ki attack, Shampoo watched closely, her eyes scanning and recording every detail. 

"Me…" 

Blinking as the ki formed into a small ball roughly the size of a baseball, Shampoo eyes widened as she realized the amount of power that was within the sphere. 

"Aiyah…" 

Groaning in annoyance as his knees started to fail him; Yamcha pushed his hands forward releasing the ball of energy with a shout. 

"HAAAA!!" 

Watching as the ball of energy approached her; Shampoo smirked and seems to disappear at the last minute. 

"Attack, too too slow, no?" 

Yelping at the voice, Yamcha turned around and grimaced as he saw the smiling android. 

"Shampoo like attack… I take yes?" 

"Huh?" 

Smirking, Shampoo jumped back and took the same stance Yamcha had used a few seconds ago. 

"See, Shampoo take… like this, Ka…Me… Ha…Me…" 

\\ Damn… there is no way I have enough strength to dodge that…// 

"Haaaa!!" 

Crossing his arms across his face, Yamcha braced himself as the attack slammed into him his body barely holding together. 

"You won't get away with this… Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…." 

T.B.C 


End file.
